Lluvia de primavera
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:OneShot:. Ino acompaña a un enfermo Shikamaru a su casa, y le toca quedarse a cuidarle, y eso que no hacen más que discutir. Pero a medida que transcurra la velada, ¿cómo acabarán? .:LIME:. .:ShikaIno:.


**¡He regresado! .¡Temblad, mortales!**

**La inspiración me vino a la hora de escribir un regalo. Así, en tan sólo dos sentadas nació este oneshot n.n La pareja principal (e única) son Shikamaru e Ino, que cuando empecé a leer _Naruto_ eran mi segunda pareja favorita, y les tengo mucho cariño :-D**

**Este fanfic está dedicado a mi amigo Shishio, mi crítico literario, detractor de Naruto, alter-ego de Shikamaru (xD) y un gran amigo. Sé que lo leerá, aunque no me deje review... así que ya me contarás qué opinas n.n**

**A todos los demás, no hagáis como él y dejadme un review, porfa... tanto si os gusta como si no, espero vuestras opiniones!**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto _no me pertenece, y los versos de la canción tampoco... son de Ana Belén n.n **

* * *

LLUVIA DE PRIMAVERA

-Bueno, chicos, id recogiendo. Hemos terminado por hoy.

El chaleco verde de Asuma brillaba bajo los efectos lumínicos que creaba el sol por encima de las densas nubes que encapotaban el cielo de Konoha. Todo un espectáculo a menos que uno fuera ninja y le fuera la vida en mirar más al suelo que al firmamento.

-Menudo rollo –gruñó Shikamaru, con gotas de agua resbalándole por los pendientes.

Había caído una fuerte lluvia en medio del entrenamiento, pero el jounin no había consentido en detener las prácticas ni bajo el temporal. Más bien al contrario, había cambiado los ejercicios para adecuarlos mejor a las condiciones meteorológicas, ya que, como bien sabían sus tres alumnos, los shinobis no sólo combatían los días que hacía sol. No obstante, aquello no les había servido de excusa, y ya al final de la tarde los quinceañeros chavales estaban empapados, exhaustos y malhumorados a más no poder. Tal vez por ello, cuando el jounin se despidió de ellos, lo único que recibió a cambio fueron tres molestos bufidos.

Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino emprendieron el camino a sus casas en la misma dirección, como siempre. Vivían en el mismo barrio desde que eran pequeños. De repente, Shikamaru estornudó.

-Están hablando de ti –comentó Chouji, alegremente.

-Pues espero que si es tía que esté buena –respondió el desganado Nara.

-¿Y si es chico? –Preguntó Ino, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-Hum... con que me admire, me vale.

Las risas de Chouji resonaron en la calle. Empezó a chispear de nuevo.

-Argh, .¿va a seguir lloviendo? –Preguntó la chica del grupo, con expresión fastidiada.

-Eso parece –respondió el Akimichi.

-Y por la presión atmosférica, yo diría que lloverá toda la noche... y puede que buena parte de mañana –añadió, con gesto lánguido, Shikamaru.

-Pues qué asco –manifestó Ino. Acto seguido refunfuñó-. Odio la lluvia.

Los tres shinobis siguieron caminando unos metros más hasta que Chouji se detuvo ante una calle perpendicular, el camino a su casa, y se despidió:

-Bueno, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana –respondió Ino.

-Adiós –dijo Shikamaru.

Mientras el Akimichi giraba por la calle, sonó un trueno lejano. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, y al hacerlo le entró la tos, y a poco estuvo de ahogarse. Ino le daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras comentaba:

-Menudo resfriado has pillado. Anda, te acompaño a casa.

El Nara lanzó una mirada de fastidio a su compañera, una especie de aviso de que no quería tener que cargar con sus estupideces femeninas todo el camino, pero efectivamente estaba muy resfriado, y si era sincero consigo mismo, se veía obligado a reconocer que no le apetecía volver solo a su casa.

-Bah, como quieras –respondió, con desinterés.

La chica se puso con los brazos en jarras.

-¡Oye! .¿A que no te acompaño?

-No me hace falta una niñera. Qué problemática eres, Ino.

La rubia le miró en silencio, furibunda, hasta que se le ocurrió la manera perfecta de fastidiar a su amigo. Sonriendo con malicia, le cogió del brazo y concedió:

-Anda, vamos... te llevaré a casita y por el camino, para que no te aburras... te contaré todos los cotilleos de Konoha... Y será mejor que no me calientes, porque me los sé en orden alfabético.

Shikamaru puso cara de asco. Detestaba la faceta chismosa de su compañera de equipo, y ella lo sabía. _"Será arpía"_ se dijo el sufrido chuunin.

Así, la pareja emprendió el camino a la residencia de los Nara, ubicada a pocas manzanas de la de los Yamanaka. Tras los primeros minutos de silencio, Ino observó el seco rostro de Shikamaru, que lanzaba eventuales miradas al encapotado cielo y lanzando breves suspiros, como añorando la presencia de sus queridas nubecitas blancas, las mismas que, recortadas sobre el cielo azul despejado, le brindaban horas y horas de entretenimiento. _"Vaya tontería"_ se dijo la muchacha, sintiéndose repentinamente ofendida _"Con la de cosas buenas que hay en la Tierra, y él tiene que mirar al cielo. Serás idiota, Shikamaru"_ Para tratar de calmar su mal humor, la Yamanaka comenzó a hablar con tono pedante:

-¿A que no sabes lo que me contaron el otro día, Shikamaru?

-No. Pero tampoco me importa, así que no te molestes.

A Ino le empezó a temblar la ceja derecha.

-Pues es sobre Temari.

-Y dale –gruñó el Nara. Girándose de nuevo hacia su compañera de equipo, le espetó-. Que me trae sin cuidado, Ino, déjame tranquilo –pese a que estaba muy tenso, todo se esfumó cuando estornudó, como dando punto y final a la frase.

La chica empezó a reírse, con una risa aguda, como el gorjeo de un pájaro escandaloso. El muchacho, herido en su orgullo, chasqueó la lengua y siguió caminando hacia su casa. Al cabo de un rato, Ino volvió a ponerse a su altura.

-Eres tan ridículo, Shikamaru.

-Y tú eres estúpida y nadie te dice nada.

La muchacha estaba a punto de responder una burrada cuando aparecieron los padres de los dos adolescentes bastante arreglados. Padres e hijos se miraron en silencio hasta que la señora Nara reparó en la mala cara de su retoño y, acercándose a él, exclamó:

-¡Oh, Shika-chan! .¡Estás malito!

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco. _"En momentos como éste, desearía ser huérfano. De madre al menos"_

-No, mamá. Sólo me he resfriado, eso es todo.

-Vete a casa. Date un baño caliente. Tómate un vaso de leche. Saca las mantas. ¡Y no te quiero ver salir de la cama hasta que estés como una rosa! –Shikamaru siguió deseando haber pasado su infancia en una caja de cartón.

A su espalda, Ino masculló:

-No, si las espinas ya las tiene.

El chico se giró para lanzarle una amenazadora mirada que ella ignoró. Acto seguido se dedicó de nuevo a su madre para espetarle:

-Mamá, sólo es un resfriado, no la tuberculosis.

-Como si lo fuera. A casa ahora mismo.

Shikamaru lanzó una suplicante mirada a su padre, como pidiéndole ayuda contra el enemigo femenino, pero éste tan sólo se encogió de hombros. _"Claro. Después de todo, tú te casaste con ella. Manda narices"_ La cosa se complicó cuando oyó a su madre preguntar:

-Ino-chan, .¿te importaría llevarle tú a casa y cuidarle?

"_Esto es el Apocalipsis"_ se dijo el muchacho Nara, desesperado. Con una sonrisa torcida, ocultando a duras penas lo poco que le apetecía, la rubia kunoichi respondió:

-Cómo no.

Así, los progenitores ansiosos de juerga dejaron solos a los dos adolescentes. No parecían preocuparse lo más mínimo de las posibles consecuencias que esto pudiera acarrear. Bien mirado, pensaban que no había nada que temer. Después de todo, Ino y Shikamaru se conocían desde hacía años, y tenían una relación equilibrada, sencilla y natural, o al menos eso pensaban los cuatro adultos.

"_La confianza da asco"_ al menos, las dos mentes pensaban lo mismo. Demasiadas horas al día juntos, demasiados días a la semana, al mes, empezaban a desgastarles. Ino y Shikamaru empezaban a cansarse el uno del otro. La Yamanaka, ese prototipo de fémina en el sentido más vasto y acertado de la palabra, materialista, engreída, feminista y orgullosa de ello, no era precisamente el modelo idealizado del muchacho, aunque también había que tener en cuenta que... _"Puff, es que ponerme a pensar en un modelo ideal... me da una pereza... Total, no lo vas a encontrar nunca"_

-¿Shikamaru? –La voz de Ino le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Eh? .¿Qué?

La chica señaló a una puerta, un poco pasmada, e informó:

-Tu casa. Te has pasado.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

-Cierto –concedió, sencillamente.

El muchacho se acercó a la puerta, hurgó un rato en sus bolsillos hasta dar con la llave y abrió. La diferencia de la calle, en que la lluvia comenzaba a caer de nuevo de manera regular, y el interior de la vivienda, cálida y confortable, constituía un agradable contraste. Los dos shinobis se descalzaron y se internaron en el pasillo. De repente, Shikamaru preguntó:

-¿De verdad te vas a quedar aquí?

-Pues claro, .¿qué te pensabas? –Respondió Ino, algo molesta-. ¿No irás a echarme?

El Nara se encogió de hombros.

-Claro que no. Eso sería demasiado problemático, y con tus tonterías ya he cubierto el cupo de hoy. Prefiero esperar a que te quieras ir.

La kunoichi captó la indirecta a la primera.

-Muy gracioso, Shikamaru. Pues que sepas que, digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas, y me provoques como me provoques, no me pienso largar de esta casa hasta que tus padres aparezcan por esa puerta –señaló la puerta de entrada.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

-Tú misma. Pero yo me pido el baño.

Dicho esto, el chico empezó a subir las escaleras, en dirección a su remanso de paz favorito después del tejado, pero cuando estaba a medias, oyó la voz de la Yamanaka desde el piso de abajo:

-¿...Puedes dejarme algo de ropa seca?

Shikamaru resopló. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle horrores.

-Anda, sube –respondió finalmente.

La chica obedeció en silencio. El muchacho la guió hasta el dormitorio de sus padres, pero antes de abrir el cajón del armario de su madre, tuvo una idea. Llevó a Ino al pasillo y le ordenó:

-Espera aquí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. El Nara entró en el diminuto cuarto, lleno de estantes, que hacía las veces de trastero, donde se guardaba, fundamentalmente, ropa antigua. Con el pulso latiéndole en las sienes y los oídos a punto de estallarle por el dolor de cabeza, se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ahuyentar el dolor. Se presionó el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar de la mano derecha, aunque ya sabía que era una medida inútil. Shikamaru era un habitual usuario de aquella indeseable enemiga de la felicidad llamada migraña, de manera que estaba bastante acostumbrado a los dolores de cabeza. Según su padre, alguna desventaja tenía que tener ser tan listo.

Concentrándose en buscar la ropa para Ino, recordó su gran idea. Sonrió imaginando la cara de su compañera cuando lo viera mientras desencajaba el antiguo baúl de la ropa de adolescente de su abuela paterna, Yumi Nara, que el padre del muchacho conservaba como una reliquia de valor incalculable. Cuando Shikamaru era pequeño siempre se sintió fascinado por aquellas ropas, finas, delicadas, femeninas, trabajadas hasta el último detalle, desde el corte de aquellas cálidas y entrañables faldas de franela hasta el minucioso calado del encaje del corpiño que había lucido el día de su pedida de mano. No obstante, el chico sabía perfectamente lo que buscaba, y no cesó hasta encontrarlo: una falda larga, color celeste, de algodón fino, con fruncidos y un lazo de raso en la cintura, con pequeños fragmentos de espejo cosidos en la banda inferior. Acto seguido tomó un jersey de color muy parecido, de lana gruesa y prieta, ancho, que dejaba los hombros al descubierto. La ropa olía a lavanda. _"A Ino le quedará muy bien"_ sonrió el chuunin para sí.

Entonces, tuvo otra idea. Cerró el baúl de la ropa de su abuela, dejó la ropa escogida en un estante a buen recaudo y, tomando de una caja una vieja camisa de su padre, de color gris, bastante sosa, salió del trastero.

-Cómo has tardado –comentó Ino.

-Ya –respondió sencillamente el chico, mientras le extendía la camisa.

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada incrédula, que parecía decir: "¿Tanto tiempo para esto?". Shikamaru, escurriendo el bulto, comentó:

-El dolor de cabeza está acabando conmigo. Voy a darme un baño.

El Nara se dirigía al baño cuando Ino le preguntó, con voz chillona:

-¿Y yo qué? .¿Qué hago?

Shikamaru se giró, desganado, y mirando a su amiga con aburrimiento, respondió:

-Pues no sé. ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

Eran contadas las veces en que el shinobi había tenido ocasión de ver sonrojarse a la Yamanaka, pero aquella fue una de ellas: las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de un intenso rubor que contrastaba violentamente con sus azules ojos y su claro cabello. Shikamaru esbozó una media sonrisa maliciosa mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño y aclaraba:

-Era broma.

Así, la joven se quedó, completamente sola, en el pasillo. Su primera reacción fue cerrar los puños, furiosa, alrededor del tosco tejido de la camisa gris; la segunda fue meterse en el cuarto de Shikamaru, coger un cojín que la madre de éste había depositado allí por mera cuestión decorativa, enterrar la cara en éste y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que el cojín ahogara su grito.

Evidentemente, el único habitante de la casa presente en ésta en aquellos momentos, es decir el propio Shikamaru, no se enteraba de nada de lo que ocurría en su dormitorio. Sentado en un taburete, se frotaba enérgicamente con la esponja impregnada de aquel gel "con olor a macho" (apodo puesto por su padre, evidentemente) que la madre compraba para los dos hombres de la casa. _"Es que... si para hacer la compra no hubiera que moverse tanto, elegiría yo mismo mi gel"_ pensaba el chico. Como la opinión de su padre era muy parecida, el resultado era que su madre compraba los productos de higiene personal que le venía en gana. _"Es lo más justo. Mientras no se nos caiga la piel a tiras..."_ Shikamaru se levantó y se aclaró echándose agua tibia con la cubeta por encima. Acto seguido, se metió en la bañera, llena de agua caliente hasta el borde. Poco a poco, parecía que se le iba pasando el dolor de cabeza. Estaba tan a gusto que, sin querer, empezó a quedarse amodorrado en la bañera.

Unos violentos golpes en la puerta le despertaron, sobresaltándole. El dolor de cabeza regresó, acuciándole sin piedad. Cerrando los ojos en un gesto de dolor, preguntó, con voz ahogada:

-¿Sí?

-¿Shikamaru? .¿Estás bien? –Reconoció la voz de Ino al otro lado de la puerta. Sonaba alterada, preocupada.

-Sí... –se puso en pie algo torpemente, se enrolló una toalla en torno a la cintura, se escurrió el pelo con la mano y abrió la puerta. La deplorable imagen de la muchacha (con el cabello grasiento por la lluvia mal seca en su melena recogida, su expresión asustada y vistiendo aquella camisa horrible y demasiado grande) llegó a hacerle sentirse arrepentido por algo que ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho mal- Ino, .¿qué...?

-Me has dado un susto de muerte, idiota –le reprendió ella, dedicándole una furibunda mirada.

-Me he quedado dormido en la bañera y... –trató de excusarse el chico.

-Ya da igual –respondió secamente la chica-. Haz el favor de vestirte como una persona decente y baja a la salita, he puesto el calefactor... Hay té caliente en la cocina. ¿Puedo utilizar el baño ya?

-Sí... esto... Ino...

-Qué –no era una pregunta, era una apremiante expresión.

-Que... –en vez del esperado "gracias", le soltó- si has hecho la cena.

Los ojos de la rubia se achicaron a causa del enfado.

-Pues no, su alteza. ¿O debería decir su bajeza? Tienes más cara que espalda.

"_No le contestes. Contrólate"_ Shikamaru hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por reprimir una respuesta sarcástica, pero su plan aún no se había completado como él deseaba. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas (que eran bastantes más de las que habitualmente solía utilizar, no fuera a ser que se cansase), pidió, con todo el morro del mundo:

-Podías pedir una pizza a domicilio -A Ino se le descolgó la mandíbula y abrió la boca sin quererlo. _"Yo lo mato. Juro que yo a este caradura lo mato"_ Por si acaso no había quedado claro, Shikamaru añadió-. Anda, que yo estoy malo.

La Yamanaka sostuvo la mirada de su amigo hasta que, girándose sobre sus talones para bajar al piso inferior, masculló:

-Algún día te las devolveré todas juntas, Shikamaru Nara, .¡puedes estar seguro!

Una vez hubo contemplado a su amiga descender la escalera, el chico ejecutó la segunda parte de su plan: entró en el trastero, sacó la ropa de su abuela y la depositó, perfectamente doblada, en su dormitorio, sobre la cama. Acto seguido, cogió un pedazo de papel y escribió unas sencillas palabras:

"Cuando acabes, pásate por mi cuarto. He dejado algo para ti encima de la cama" 

A continuación dejó la nota junto a las toallas de huéspedes, que depositó para que ella las usase. Lo siguiente fue, al fin, meterse en su propio dormitorio para vestirse. Estaba poniéndose los pantalones del pijama cuando oyó los pasos de Ino subiendo la escalera. Sonriendo para sí, se felicitó por la genialidad de su plan. ¿Cuál era la finalidad de éste? No lo sabía. Sencillamente se le había ocurrido y lo había hecho. De repente, se quedó completamente quieto, mientras caía en la cuenta de algo completamente nuevo para él: en lugar de renunciar a una gran idea tras sopesar el esfuerzo que le supondría realizarla, había empezado a ejecutar un plan de manera espontánea, lo cual le había obligado, además, a sortear obstáculos y dificultades surgidos de repente. Y todo lo había hecho por darle una sorpresa a una chica con la que no había hecho más que discutir. Shikamaru sonrió para sí. Las mujeres eran terriblemente problemáticas: lo volvían a uno completamente loco.

El Nara salió del dormitorio y dejó la puerta cuidadosamente entornada. Lanzó una ojeada a la puerta del baño, y por un instante deseó tener el byakugan de los Hyuuga. _"¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?"_ se reprendió, avergonzado. Tratando de no mirar a ningún punto en particular, sintiéndose observado en su propia casa, emprendió la bajada al piso inferior. No obstante, su subconsciente y su imaginación adolescente, que por lo visto venía dada de serie en todos los chavales de su edad, aquellos problemáticos quince años, le jugaron una mala pasada, al dibujar en su mente la imagen de Ino bañándose, sentada en la banqueta del cuarto de baño, frotándose con frenesí su blanca piel, y luego retirando la espuma con el agua de la cubeta. La imagen del agua resbalando entre los pálidos pechos de la muchacha inundó sus retinas, y una suerte de instinto de supervivencia le obligó a sentarse en uno de los escalones, presionándose la entrepierna furiosamente, mientras susurraba:

-Tranquilo, tranquilo...

Tuvo que pasar un rato antes de que Shikamaru se encontrara en condiciones de continuar bajando al piso inferior. Nunca antes el trayecto se le había hecho tan largo ni tan penoso. Al llegar abajo, se felicitó a sí mismo por haberlo logrado, y acto seguido fue a la cocina, donde se sirvió una gran taza de té, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a los medicamentos que tenía en casa. Tras sopesar largamente su decisión, escogió uno, lo tomó y se fue a la sala de estar con su té.

Mientras tanto, Ino había descubierto la misteriosa nota de Shikamaru. A medida que la leía se sentía más y más extrañada: no te parecía posible que su vaguísimo compañero hubiese tenido el ánimo suficiente como para preparar una triquiñuela semejante. Miró a su alrededor, desconfiada, y se prometió a sí misma que como fuese alguna clase de broma, Shikamaru vería mermada su capacidad de reproducirse.

A hurtadillas, cubierta únicamente por una diminuta toalla, Ino salió del cuarto de baño y entró en la habitación de su amigo, no sin antes percatarse de que él no estaba dentro. Entonces, los vio. Encima de la cama, primorosamente doblada, tan perfecta que daba miedo extender la mano para descubrir que se trataba sólo de un espejismo. No obstante, cuando tocó la tela, siguió ahí, sólida y real. Sonriendo bobalicona, la muchacha meció las prendas en sus brazos, como si se tratara de un bebé, antes de decidirse a vestirlas.

Los pasos de Ino en la escalera eran tan suaves que Shikamaru no se percató de que estaba bajando hasta que iba por el segundo escalón. Aún así, por disimulo, no se dio la vuelta para mirarla, pese a estar ansioso por comprobar con sus propios ojos cómo le quedaban aquellas prendas, hasta que ella anunció:

-He terminado.

Shikamaru se giró con su habitual aire aburrido, aunque le costó guardar las apariencias. Le encantaba cómo le quedaba la ropa de su abuela. Se preguntó, de repente, qué pasaría si le hacía un cumplido a Ino.

"_Averigüémoslo"_ se dijo mentalmente.

-Te queda... bien –fue lo único que se le ocurrió, así, por lo pronto.

-Gracias –ella bajó la mirada, halagada. Shikamaru se anotó un tanto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos largos segundos, hasta que la propia Ino lo rompió al preguntar:

-¿Ha llegado ya esa pizza?

-Sí... –respondió vagamente el Nara.

-Bueno, pues voy a partirla y eso –parecía de un humor excelente. El chico comprendió entonces cuánta razón tenía su padre cuando decía aquello de que "a las mujeres se las puede comprar de dos maneras: una, con ropa, y dos, con mariconadas de ésas que ellas llaman románticas"-. Tú quédate aquí.

-¿Seguro? –Quiso asegurarse él.

-Eh, hace un rato me has dicho que estabas malo. ¿Sólo lo estás cuando te conviene?

Shikamaru realizó un vago movimiento con la cabeza que arrancó una carcajada a la rubia.

-Voy a ello. Tranquilo, no tardaré mucho. ¡Y no mancharé la ropa!

-De acuerdo –respondió él.

El muchacho estuvo un rato escuchando el poco ruido que hacía Ino en la cocina y viendo la televisión, pero sin prestar atención. Finalmente, presa de un aburrimiento mortal, se puso en pie y se asomó a la ventana de la sala de estar. La negrura de la noche lo invadía todo, y el jardín se convertía en una masa húmeda e invisible, mientras la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales. No había dejado de llover desde que llegaron a la casa. _"Nadie diría que estamos a mediados de abril"_ se dijo el Nara, tratando de escrutar algo en la noche cerrada que se había cernido sobre Konoha. De repente, recordó estribillo de una canción que su madre solía cantar mientras cocinaba, cuando pensaba que nadie la oía: "Se detuvo abril/ y el tiempo en el jardín/ podría morir así". Se sintió súbitamente identificado con los versos de la canción. _"No me importaría nada que se detuviera el tiempo, que esta noche durara para siempre, aunque tuviera que estar enfermo hasta el fin de los tiempos, al menos Ino estaría conmigo eternamente..."_

-Ya está todo –la voz de la Yamanaka le sorprendió sumido en sus cavilaciones, y de la sorpresa estuvo a punto de tropezar y caerse, y le dio un acceso de tos.

La chica le ofreció un vaso de agua mientras reía. Shikamaru lo vació de un trago y, mientras lo dejaba en la mesa, preguntó:

-Ino... cuando llegamos a casa, estábamos enfadados. ¿Recuerdas por qué?

-Hum... –ella pensó durante un rato, pero respondió-. Pues lo cierto es que no. ¿Es importante?

-Qué va –negó Shikamaru con la cabeza-. Venga, vamos a comer.

Cenaron viendo la televisión, o mejor dicho, haciendo como que la veían. El juego parecía ser, más bien, el de intercambiar traviesas miradas que huían de la del otro. Sin querer, empezaban a actuar como una pareja de enamorados tímidos, aunque no lo eran... de eso estaban completa, absoluta e irrefutablemente seguros.

Una vez Ino hubo terminado de quitar la mesa, volvió a la salita, donde encontró a su amigo pasando los canales de la televisión con aire distraído. Para hacerse notar, carraspeó y musitó:

-Shikamaru... ¿no deberías irte a la cama? Para que te baje la fiebre, y eso.

Él negó con la cabeza:

-Aquí estoy bien, con el calefactor... además, me he tomado un medicamento y me encuentro mucho mejor –justo al terminar de hablar pasó a un canal en que televisaban una película romántica de serie B, bastante mala-. Siéntate aquí, vamos a ver la peli, .¿quieres?

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero obedeció y se sentó al lado de su amigo. Al cabo de cuarto de hora de película, la chica bostezó por primera vez.

-Es un poco rollo, .¿no? –Preguntó.

-Séh... –respondió el Nara, dándole la razón- pero dentro del repertorio, creo que esto es lo más visible que hay.

-Pues para que lo digas tú... –Ino se estiró, alzando los brazos y enlazando las manos arriba, por encima de su cabeza.

Shikamaru observó, extasiado, cómo se tensaban los músculos de la espalda de su compañera bajo su abundante melena rubia.

-Te queda bien el pelo suelto –comentó de repente-. Estás... guapa –dijo la frase como si el adjetivo le hubiese costado horrores pronunciarlo, como quien dice una palabra larga y difícil en un idioma extranjero.

La muchacha se giró y le miró, sorprendida. No obstante, sus ojos sonreían. El chico se sintió lleno de valor. Llevaba varias horas sintiéndose un extraño, algo no encajaba pese a estar en su casa, en una situación cotidiana, con una amiga de toda la vida. ¿Qué era diferente? Él era el mismo. Ella era la misma. El entorno era el mismo. ¿Qué había cambiado? Miró atentamente a Ino, que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. ¿Era el hecho de que llevase aquella ropa femenina, cargada de semejante valor sentimental? .¿Era su cabello suelto, que le llegaba por la altura de los muslos, como una cascada de sueños, como el caudal desbocado de ilusiones largo tiempo retenidas por un dique de convenciones, como quien recoge un codiciado objeto con las manos veladas? .¿Qué era? .¿Qué era?

Entonces, ocurrió. La chica se giró, de nuevo, preocupada por la repentina palidez de su amigo, y cuando la tibia palma de su mano tocó la mejilla del muchacho, un roce, una chispa, bastó para prender un incendio.

"_¿En qué me has convertido, pubertad?"_

Los brazos de Shikamaru rodearon la esbelta cintura de Ino, y sus labios buscaron los de ella, ávidos. Ni siquiera le dio opción a separarse, a deshacer el beso, pero tampoco la chica lo evitó. El Nara la acariciaba preso de una extraña clase de inconcebible locura, temiendo hacerle daño u ofenderla de cualquier modo, pero no podía parar, y se sintió aún más enloquecido e incitado cuando ella separó los labios, dándole paso, invitándole a pasar al segundo nivel del beso. Las manos de la chica asieron la nuca de él, y se acomodó en su regazo. Las manos de Shikamaru buscaban cada vez más terreno que acariciar, buscando complacerla, y las hermosas ropas de su abuela empezaban a estorbarle. Se separó de Ino para tomar aire, y sus ojos se encontraron. El chico fue el primero en hablar, desafiante:

-¿Esperas que te pida disculpas?

-Sé que no lo harás –la expresión de la Yamanaka era maliciosa más no poder-. Es... demasiado problemático para ti, .¿me equivoco?

-Nunca antes me había sentido tan loco.

-Entonces aprovecha.

Él se hizo eco de la propuesta de su compañera, y juntó sus labios con el cuello de ella, besándola con tanta pasión que arrancó un ahogado gemido a la voz de Ino, aquella voz habitualmente insufrible, chillona e insolente. No obstante, Shikamaru deseaba escuchar más, muchos más gemidos como ése, y no sólo eso: quería provocárselos él mismo. La boca del Nara descendió por el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a sus hombros, que besó ansiosamente, como si hacerlo se tratara de un fastidioso e imprescindible preámbulo para llegar a la parte interesante del programa. Empujándola con suavidad, la tumbó en el suelo, y se estableció a cuatro patas encima de ella. Detuvo su loca carrera por etapas por la anatomía de Ino para mirarla a los ojos. Descubrió que le gustaba más hacerlo que muchas otras cosas en la vida, y que los ojos de ella parecían un pedazo del inmaculado cielo de Konoha, aunque le faltaban sus queridas nubes.

-Eres preciosa –se le escapó, y la frase nació de lo más profundo de su corazón-. Y me estás convirtiendo en un demente.

-Eres mi demente favorito –respondió Ino, riendo-. No cambiaría por nada del mundo lo que nos está pasando. Ni lo que nos va a pasar... –añadió, en un murmullo travieso.

Shikamaru la miró, desconfiado.

-¿Ni por Sasuke?

-Claro que no, idiota.

La expresión de él no cambió, de manera que la muchacha le convenció de la manera más directa que podía, y le besó en los labios con toda la ternura que pudo reunir en su ser. La respuesta del Nara fue otro beso, éste cargado de una pasión que desconocía poseer. Al separarse, advirtió:

-Te voy a contagiar el resfriado.

-No me importa. Seré yo quien te lo cure –respondió ella con chulería.

Efectivamente, aquella noche fue el calor del cuerpo de Ino lo que fundió los síntomas de la enfermedad en el cuerpo de Shikamaru, como si hubiera detenido el tiempo en una noche lluviosa de abril.


End file.
